


Let Him In

by CaptainDog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oral Sex, Trans Finn (Star Wars), Trans Male Character, Trans Poe Dameron, sort of slow burn but like.........it's not even 4k so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDog/pseuds/CaptainDog
Summary: Poe knows exactly where his ID is. The problem is that it’s not in his hand. It’s at the studio, probably sitting on the music stand he’d been using. No ID, no magnetic strip that’ll let him into the building. And it’s after midnight, so nobody’s at the help desk to let him in and confirm that he does in fact live here. Fuck. He’s been at this university for six fucking years, and he’s never forgotten his ID like a damn freshman undergrad.





	Let Him In

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. I just wanted to write one where they're both trans. Not meant to represent All Trans Experiences, just two dudes who find each other and like each other a lot.

“Aw, come on!” Poe knows that complaining isn’t going to get him anywhere, but he has to voice his displeasure somehow. He kicks a brick at the base of the wall by the door. It only gets him a stinging toe. He knows exactly where his ID is. The problem is that it’s not in his hand. It’s at the studio, probably sitting on the music stand he’d been using. No ID, no magnetic strip that’ll let him into the building. And it’s after midnight, so nobody’s at the help desk to let him in and confirm that he does in fact live here. Fuck. He’s been at this university for six fucking years, and he’s never forgotten his ID like a damn freshman undergrad. 

 

A throat clears behind him and he realizes he’s blocking the door. He steps out of the way sheepishly. 

 

“Forgot your card?” the guy asks. 

 

Poe nods and then falters as he gets a look at the stranger. He’s younger, probably either a first year in grad school or an undergrad with special circumstances that allow him to stay in this residence hall. And he is gorgeous. Poe is way too gay to function, looking at him and his wide, concerned eyes. 

 

“Uh...yeah. Pretty stupid, huh?”

 

The guy shrugs. An odd look flickers across his face as he regards Poe. It’s gone too quickly for Poe to interpret it. 

 

“Nah. Happens to people all the time. You want in?”  He raises his own ID, thumb covering the name on it. 

 

“Yes, please.” 

 

The stranger swipes his card and the door clicks. He holds it open for Poe. 

 

“Thank you. Don’t know what I’d have done if you hadn’t come along.”

 

“Couldn’t you call someone?”

 

“Nobody that’d be awake at this hour. Or willing to come save my dumb ass.”

 

“You might need new friends, man.”

 

“No, they’re great, they’re just…” Poe’s hackles rise and then he deflates. “Okay, actually I just hadn’t thought of calling anybody and I was covering.”

 

The stranger laughs. It’s a really nice sound. He’s got the kind of smile that mythical wars were fought over. Poe blushes as he heads for the elevator.

 

“Give me a break. I’m tired.” 

 

“What floor are you?” the guy asks. 

 

Poe is about to ask why, his mind jumping to all kinds of conclusions, when he remembers that you need an ID to take the elevator up. Why the hell does a university dorm need so much security?

 

“Uh, twelve.” 

 

“Cool. I’m fourteen.”

 

They both step into the elevator and Beautiful Stranger punches in their floors after swiping his card again. They stand in silence as the doors close. 

 

“Thanks again, man. I owe you one. What’s your name, by the way?”

 

The guy winces. “Me? I’m, um, nobody.”

 

“Come on, nobody’s nobody. What do I call you?”

 

Beautiful Stranger swallows. “I know, I just...I don’t really like my name.”

 

Well, Poe can relate to that. His deadname is  _ horrible _ and he’d always gone by nicknames until he settled on Poe. 

 

“I gotta call you something.”

 

The guy shrugs. The elevator dings as it arrives on Poe’s floor. He steps out, but sticks his hand out to stop the door. 

 

“What are your initials?”

 

“...F.N.” 

 

“F.N., huh? How about I call you Finn? That okay?”

 

Poe is not expecting “FN” to light up the way he does. His chest feels hot and tight. 

 

“Finn. I like that.”

 

The elevator dings again; the door’s been open for too long. 

 

“Good to meet you, Finn. I’m Poe.”

 

“Good to meet you, Poe.” Finn’s grin widens, even as the elevator continues to ding insistently. “How about you buy me a beer tomorrow night to pay me back? Meet in the lobby at six?”

 

Poe feels like he could just about fall over. “Y-yeah. You got it.” 

 

Finn’s smiles, gently pushes Poe’s hand from the elevator door, and winks as the doors close. Poe stares after him, dumbfounded for a minute. Is he dreaming? Somehow, he makes it to his suite without so much as dropping his keys and proceeds to scream into his pillow. 

 

\---

 

He -  _ Finn _ \- cannot believe what he just did. He’s shy. Stumbles over his words when ordering coffee, much less talking to hot guys. And he’d  _ winked _ at Poe! And now he has a date! 

 

He doubts he can keep that charisma up. He’s going to be a mess tomorrow night, he just knows it. He sinks onto his bed and looks down at his ID, still in his hands. He covers his first name with his thumb. Imagines the name  _ Finn _ printed there, right in front of  _ Nelson _ . 

 

Huh. It’s not a bad thought. 

 

He tucks the card back into his wallet and tosses it on his desk. Tomorrow’s going to be a long day, so however difficult it will be to get to sleep, he’d better start trying now. 

 

\---

 

Poe feels light and warm, and that’s only a little bit to do with how much he’s had to drink. It really wasn’t that much anyway. Mostly, it’s because Finn is leaning into his side as they walk back to the residence hall. They’re both smiling. 

 

Finn’s kind of cagey about himself, especially his past, but that’s fine. Poe’s selective about what he tells people too. He’s proud of who he is, unashamed, but it’s still not always a great move to tell someone about your medical transition on a first date. Anyway, once he got Finn going, the conversation was anything but dull. 

 

He is an undergrad, like Poe had thought. He wouldn’t tell Poe why he’s living in the continuing studies residence hall, but there are plenty of perfectly good reasons for that. And he’s a senior, so Poe doesn’t have to feel like he’s being predatory. Finn’s 23. 

 

“How are you so funny?” Finn asks. Poe’s probably not  _ that _ funny, but Finn seems to be kind of a lightweight. 

 

Poe chuckles. “Just healthy doses of dad humor and sarcasm.”

 

Finn laughs. He’s got a laugh that’s so light and free, it reminds Poe of a kid. He can kind of imagine what Finn must have been like as a little boy. 

 

“We should do this again,” Finn says. 

 

“Yeah, buddy. It was fun. Any time you want.” 

 

“Any time?”   
  


“Well, barring class and work.” 

 

“Right. Ugh.” 

 

Poe laughs with him. This time, he’s the one that lets them both into the dorm; he’s since retrieved his ID. He guides Finn towards the elevator. 

 

“Hey. You want me to walk you to your room?” He kind of wants to make sure Finn gets there okay. As much as Poe likes that Finn’s leaning into him, he suspects it’s largely because Finn’s having trouble walking straight. 

 

Finn’s silent for a couple of moments. 

 

“...Yes,” he finally says, slowly. 

 

He doesn’t say anything more until the elevator lets them off and they step out into the hall. Finn’s door is the second to the left, so it’s only a few steps. He fumbles with his keys. The door clicks open, but Finn hesitates. It’s clear he’s struggling to get some words out. 

 

“I want to invite you in, but I...um…” 

 

Poe touches his shoulder gently. “You don’t have to. I know how to back off.” 

 

Finn looks at him, pained. “But I  _ want _ to. Except.” 

 

Poe nods. “Nothing would happen if you did. Neither of us are totally sober.” 

 

Finn looks down. He looks like he wants to say more, like that’s not the reason he’s conflicted about this. 

 

“How about I give you an out? It’s late, and we should both get to bed. I have work tomorrow. We’ll have another chance.” 

 

Finn’s head snaps up. Too quickly, for as fuzzy as his brain must be, because he has to re-focus his eyes on Poe. 

 

“We will?”

 

“Yeah, definitely. Here.” Poe pulls his phone out. “Can’t believe I didn’t ask for your number before this, actually.” 

 

He opens up a new contact and hands it over to Finn. 

 

He can see Finn struggle to type, but he manages to punch his name and number in. 

 

“I’ll text you, so you have mine.” 

 

“Okay.” Finn smiles. “Um. Good night.” 

 

“Good night.”

 

They both stand there. Finn makes no move to enter his room. Poe opens his mouth, but he doesn’t know what to say. 

 

“Is...um…” Finn starts. Poe closes his mouth and waits. Finn sucks in a quick, deep breath. “Is it out of the question to ask for a goodnight kiss? Even if we’re not…” 

 

“It’s not out of the question.” 

 

Poe grins. He leans in. It’s easy, even if both of their heads are hazy. They’re within an inch of each other in height, and already standing so close. It’s just a turn of his head and their lips are together. 

 

He purposefully keeps it chaste. He’s already wanting, and he doesn’t want to make it any worse. But it’s still good. Soft lips, a little scratch of stubble, a puff of breath as they part. 

 

“Good night, Finn,” Poe murmurs. 

 

He floats all the way up to his own room. 

 

\---

 

It’s pretty easy to see each other when they live only two floors apart. The next time they go out, it’s for pizza. And then to see a movie. And then to sit in Finn’s room and play video games. It continues from there in a similar vein. They hold hands, they exchange kisses. Sometimes, the kisses get heated. Usually it’s Finn that pulls back first. Poe doesn’t push. He’s aware of what kind of asshole that would make him. Finn’s too special for Poe to do something so stupid. 

 

They’re on Poe’s bed, making out after watching a movie. Poe’s elbow is digging into a stray piece of popcorn, but he doesn’t care. He’s just going to enjoy this and not break the spell.

 

Finn breaks their kiss with a gasp. He doesn’t entirely pull away, though. 

 

“I have to tell you something,” he says. He sounds breathless. 

 

Poe sits up a little. “Um. Yeah, okay. Shoot.” 

 

“I’m...I might not be what you think.” 

 

Poe raises an eyebrow. As much as Finn doesn’t talk about his past, he doesn’t seem to have a lot to hide. What, is he not a pre-law student after all? As if that would matter to Poe. 

 

“I’m not. I’m. I’m trans. A trans man.” 

 

Poe’s sure his eyes bug out of his head for a moment. He wishes he could take it back, because Finn suddenly looks a lot more worried. 

 

“I understand if you...I know you’re gay and you probably want…” 

 

Poe has to stop that right there, so he grabs for Finn’s hands. “No! No, sweetheart, I was just surprised.” He raises Finn’s hands and kisses his knuckles. “I am so,  _ so _ sorry if I made you think I’d be a transphobic asshole.” 

 

That seems to surprise Finn just as much. “You...didn’t, exactly, I’m just...I worry, because a lot of guys…” 

 

“I get it,” Poe says emphatically. “And I’m not just saying that. I really, truly get it. I give myself my T shot on Saturdays.” 

 

“You...you’re...you too?!” 

 

“Yeah!” Poe grins at him. Slowly, Finn grins back. They both start to laugh. They laugh so hard, they fall back onto the bed. Their hands are still clasped together. 

 

“So that’s why you didn’t want me to know your legal name.” 

 

“Yeah. It’s...I really don’t like it.”

 

“Hey, I’ve been there, buddy.” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. My mom’s awesome, but...she had questionable baby name taste.” 

 

Finn giggles. It’s so cute, Poe has to lean over and kiss him. 

 

“Was I worrying for nothing?”

 

Poe’s grin slides away, to a more sober expression. “No. You thought I was cis. You’re not wrong for protecting yourself.” 

 

Finn lets out a weak little laugh. “How are you saying just...all the right things?”

 

“Well, I know what I’d want to hear. Also, I’m super into you. There’s no chance I’d say something I thought would hurt you.” 

 

Finn pulls his hands away so he can throw an arm around Poe. He hugs him close. Poe’s only too happy to lean into it. 

 

“Were you gonna tell me about you?” Finn asks after a few beats. 

 

“Eventually. I kind of thought you might figure it out before I told you. But I’d have at least told you before we had sex. Not that I’m assuming...well, you know.” 

 

“Yeah, I know.” 

 

The silence stretched out for a moment too long, and they could both feel the awkwardness building around what was unspoken. Finn was the brave one between them. 

 

“I do want to have sex with you. I have...since the first night. It’s probably obvious why I’ve been stalling.” 

 

Poe shrugged. “That clears most of it up. But you could have other reasons.”

 

“...I could.” 

 

“Do you?”

 

Finn nods. Poe waits to see if he’ll elaborate. 

 

“I’ve only ever been with guys who thought I was a girl. Nobody since I started T.” 

 

“I definitely don’t think you’re a girl.” 

 

“I know that. I just...it’s been a while. And I’m not exactly...the rules are different, you know?”

 

Poe smiles a little. “Nah. I mean, maybe straight boys think the rules don’t apply to them. Otherwise it’s just about, you know. Mutual pleasure.” 

 

“I guess. I’m just...it’s weird to think about.” 

 

“You wanna talk about it?” 

 

Finn groans and drops his head onto Poe’s chest. A moment later, he pulls his head up. “Sorry. I didn’t...was that okay?”

 

Poe laughs. “Yeah. I had top surgery when I was 19. You didn’t jostle anything.” He pulls Finn’s head back down, his thumb stroking along the back of his neck. 

 

“Can I ask...what your first time as a guy was like?” 

 

“Yeah, you can ask that.” Poe smiles and tells him about it. More about how it had felt than what they’d done. It seems to put Finn a little more at ease. 

 

They keep talking as the minutes crawl by. Their voices are soft. Late drifts back around to early. 

 

Poe wakes to his alarm, Finn’s head still resting on his chest. 

 

\---

 

They are surprisingly sober for the kind of dancing they’re doing. Finn’s got his back to Poe, ass against his crotch, and grinds back into him. Poe holds Finn close by the hips and rocks forward in time with the heavy beat. 

 

He slides one hand up Finn’s stomach. 

 

Karé whistles at them as she passes, carrying drinks. Poe sticks his tongue out at her, but his wide grin kind of ruins any effect it might have had. 

 

“Hey,” Finn says, faking annoyance. “It’s me you should be focusing on.” 

 

“Oh, I’m focused on you, babe.” Poe thrusts his hips forward and nuzzles Finn’s neck. 

 

Finn groans. He turns around and slides his hands up over Poe’s shoulders. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m having fun.” 

 

“But?”

 

“But how long until we can sneak away?”

 

There’s no way Poe can miss the intention in Finn’s expression. 

 

“Uh. Yeah. Now. We can go now, if you want.” 

 

Finn grins at him. 

 

Somehow, Poe manages to make excuses to Karé, Jess, and Snap as Finn herds him towards the exit. He’s sure they see right through him, but they’re adults, dammit. He’s allowed to leave a party early to fuck his boyfriend. 

 

For all their hurrying, it takes longer than expected to get back to the residence hall. It’s a short walk, but they keep grabbing each other to kiss and grope against various walls. It’s late, and the streets are mostly empty, but they get one whistle as they turn a corner. That gets them to hurry up a little more. 

 

Poe fumbles with his ID at the door. Finn gently shoves him aside to open it with his own. He glances over to find Poe watching him with a very gooey smile. 

 

“What?”

 

“Just like how we met.” 

 

Finn rolls his eyes. “You’re such a sap.”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Poe grins and pulls him into a kiss. Finn indulges him for a moment, and then grunts with the effort of keeping the heavy glass door open. “Door’s gonna close. Come on.” 

 

“Mine or yours?” Finn asks as they get into the elevator, his hand hovering over the buttons. 

 

Poe shrugs. “Your call.” 

 

Finn takes a moment, and then punches fourteen. 

 

He unlocks his door, ushers Poe inside, and promptly presses his boyfriend back up against the closed door. He clicks the lock while he kisses him. Poe’s hands slide up his back under his shirt. 

 

Poe’s half expecting Finn to pull away then, but instead he gets Finn rolling his body into him. He arches his own back. 

 

They both decide to take their shirts off at the same time, breaking the kiss and each leaning back to pull off their jackets and t-shirts. Poe’s never seen Finn shirtless and he has trouble not staring. 

 

Finn looks down, and then back up at Poe. He seems satisfied with whatever he sees in Poe’s gaze. His expression clears, like he’s decided not to be self-conscious. “I’m keeping this on.” He snaps hem of the flesh-toned binder he’s wearing. It cuts off at his mid-torso. 

 

Poe nods. “Then you have to stop me if you’re having trouble breathing.” 

 

Finn rolls his eyes. 

 

“I’m serious. Breathing heavy, increased heart rate...you are not cracking a rib for an orgasm.” 

 

“That confident, huh?” 

 

“I’m confident enough.” Poe pulls him close again and kisses him. 

 

“I promise to pause things if it’s too tight,” Finn murmurs. “Now, can we continue?”

 

Poe answers by slowly guiding him towards the bed. 

 

Finn lets himself fall back, sitting on the edge. He leans and squirms while Poe watches in order to get his pants and underwear off. They both giggle, realizing they’ve forgotten to take their shoes off. Poe kneels to help him get untangled. 

 

He looks up, kneeling between Finn’s legs, to find Finn watching him. Finn’s lips are parted. He licks them. 

 

“Like me down here?” 

 

Finn glances away, his cheeks darkening. 

 

“Because I do.” 

 

Finn’s gaze snaps back. Once again, it’s like he’s making the decision not to be self-conscious. 

 

“Me too.” 

 

Poe grins up at him, all teeth and crinkles at the corners of his eyes. 

 

He shoves Finn’s shoes and pants aside and places his hands on Finn’s knees. He guides them apart just a little more. Finn’s breath hitches. Poe leans in and kisses his thigh, close to the knee. His fingers dig in, just enough. 

 

He kisses his way up Finn’s thighs. He alternates, kissing one leg and then the other. As he goes, he slides his hands up and down, fingers dragging. He pauses, so close that he can feel the heat of all that blood rushing south near his cheek. This time, he kisses open-mouthed, grazes his teeth against the skin of Finn’s inner thigh. It gets him a gasp and a hand in his hair. 

 

The fingers loosen. Ready to pull away if Poe objects. But he doesn’t, and they tighten again. Good. 

 

He sucks a mark into Finn’s thigh. It’ll probably be sore tomorrow. If all goes the way he hopes, that spot won’t be the only thing sore. 

 

He looks inward. Finn’s wearing heather gray underwear. Boxer briefs. The color is light enough that it’s easy to see how damp they are. Poe presses his face to them. 

 

Finn makes a little sound in his throat and his whole body shivers. 

 

Poe licks. And okay, the wet fabric dragging on his tongue isn’t the sexiest thing. But it’s worth it for the throb he feels even through Finn’s underwear and the way his thighs tense up. He teases him for a few more moments, until Finn’s fingers in his hair get a little too tight. He eases back. 

 

“Still okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Finn’s words are clipped. “I need more.”

 

“I know.” 

 

He helps Poe slide his underwear down his legs. When he spreads his legs again, Poe groans. 

 

“For a gay guy, you really like pussy, huh?” Finn teases. 

 

Poe hits his leg lightly. “Don’t be transphobic.” 

 

Finn props one foot up. “You not eating me out yet is transphobic.” 

 

“Well, then allow me to change my ways.” 

 

Finn curls both of his hands around the back of Poe’s head as he leans forward again. He groans and arches his back. 

 

Slowly, Poe slides his hands from Finn’s legs as he licks, points his tongue, presses inside. His lips slip around Finn’s clit while one hand moves between his legs. He rubs Finn’s vulva and sucks, bobbing his head slightly. 

 

“Yeah. Fuck. Finger me. Just one to start.” 

 

Poe thinks his coordination is pretty impressive. He moans, lips still tight around Finn’s clit and tongue moving over the sensitive head of it. He slides one finger into Finn’s cunt while he shoves his other hand into his own pants. His boxers are soaked. 

 

He has to pull his mouth away to gasp and pant. It’s only a second, though, and then he dives right back in. He presses two fingers around his own hard clit and jacks furiously. There’s no way he can wait, with Finn hot on his tongue. 

 

“Another finger,” Finn gasps. “Fuck me harder.” 

 

He pulls his hands away from Poe, but there’s no need to hold him there. He stretches back and Poe is frankly impressed by Finn’s ability to strip his binder off without even getting his arm stuck. Poe was never that graceful. Finn’s chest is heaving. His bottom lip is reddened, like he’s been biting it. 

 

Poe slides a second finger into him as he goes back to sucking Finn off. He builds up speed until he’s jackknifing his fingers in and out of him. He makes sure to angle up in a way that makes Finn let out the most gorgeous breathy sounds. 

 

“Yes, yes, yes.” 

 

If Poe’s mouth weren’t occupied, he’d be gasping about the same thing. He closes his eyes and keeps going. His legs are trembling. 

 

Finn jerks suddenly, his fingers twisting painfully at the nape of Poe’s neck. He lets out a cry and Poe feels the rush of even more moisture against his chin. Poe lifts his mouth away, but keeps thrusting his fingers into Finn until he’s shaking. 

 

At the same time, he rubs his own clit fast. He breathes hot and fast against Finn’s thigh. 

 

A few moments later, he slumps against Finn and the edge of the bed. 

 

“I was gonna do that for you, asshole,” Finn says. 

 

Poe shrugs. “I wouldn’t have lasted very long. And I was impatient.” 

 

Finn grumbles at him, but passes him a tissue from his bedside table to wipe his hands with. 

 

“Get up here.” 

 

Finn lies back on the bed, pulling the covers back. Poe strips the rest of his clothes off. He joins Finn on the bed, snuggling up close to him. 

 

“You can get me off later. However you want.” 

 

“Don’t say that. What if I have a weird kink?”

 

“Do you?”

 

Finn shrugs. “I’m gonna say no, but it really depends on what you call weird.” 

 

“Now I’m curious.” Poe gives him a shit-eating grin. 

 

Finn rolls over, turning his back to Poe. “You’re the worst.”

 

“You love me.” 

 

A pause, a held breath, and then, “Yeah, I do.” 

 

Poe’s smile softens and he curls himself around Finn, holding him securely around his waist. “I love you too.” 

 

They breathe together, bodies pressed tight. Time disappears, or maybe stands still. They lie there together, only realizing they’ve fallen asleep when they wake to sunlight in their faces the next morning. 


End file.
